


nest

by DisinterestedSchoolgirl



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisinterestedSchoolgirl/pseuds/DisinterestedSchoolgirl
Summary: pride collab poem, its just gay
Kudos: 5





	nest

_**H** er name fills my mind and i want to breathe in her presence_

_**S** he occupies my heart the way a bird settles in a nest; it was made for her_

_**I** am meant to love her high shoulders and sepia skin_

_**H** er footsteps echo from the kitchen when i wake up_

_**S** he walks gently and carefully, and listening to her has become a routine_

_**I** will hear her as long as she will let me_

_**H** er body fits against mine perfectly, and i know we are meant to be here_

_**S** he holds herself to me and i hold her just as tightly_

_**I** want to be seen in this gentle form; i want this love to be my legacy_


End file.
